In carrying out this process, the required drying treatment of the applied layer presents certain problems because of the heating process required for this purpose. Some proposals for overcoming these problems have previously been made by Applicant but the object of the present invention is a simplification of previous proposals so that the number of additional operations can be reduced to a minimum.